


It's All Real

by starguardian0319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Needed to write Something, i was bored, this kinda out of Malfoy's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguardian0319/pseuds/starguardian0319
Summary: Melanie Cassian is an outcast to most Slytherin students. Everyone doesn't like her, refuses to be her friends, but Draco Malfoy thinks the other way.One day, Pansy Parkinson was bullying her, Draco saved her, she refused to trust him but she learned to trust him afterwards.





	It's All Real

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my language. So please don't lash out at me for grammatical errors, thank you very much!

Melanie Cassian, the only Slytherin in her family. She is the same age as Ginny Weasley, and this is her second year in Hogwarts. Despite the fact that her parents don’t really care, she still hates that she is different from the rest of the family. Her older brother, Jack Cassian, is the same grade as Fred and George Weasley, he is the number one student in the house of Ravenclaw, he is good at almost everything; and her younger brother, Alston, has already shown an talent on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch in his first year at Hogwarts, and that made her favorite professor this year, Remus Lupin, really impressed. She is not particularly bad, she is just not very outstanding; she does show talents on Potions (Which results in Severus Snape won’t pick on her during classes) and Transfiguration (Her favorite out of all.) but the rest are just average. Besides, she is still an outcast to other Slytherin students.

She knows why. Because she makes friends with Gryffindor students. Melanie enjoys Fred and George’s company, and she loves to discuss schoolworks with Hermione Granger. Her close relationship with Gryffindors makes her hard to live in the house of Slytherin. But there’s one person, who will accept her, be friends with her, they are best friends, he is Benedict Blade. He is in the same grade as Fred and George, he is a Slytherin, too. But he has been the kindest one so far. They both share great interests in fantastic beasts, and both love to read. They always hang out in the library, whether is discussing schoolworks or just chatting. He lets her have the reason to walk down the great halls along with the other students.

And there’s Draco Malfoy. She bumped into him at the train station the first day she came to Hogwarts, and she sits beside him every breakfast, lunch, dinner time, he always jokes around, teases her. She didn’t choose the seat on purpose, she just wanted to sit beside Benedict Blade. And ended up being stuck with Malfoy. He talks to her whenever none of his minions are around him, or even when they are around, they discuss school stuff sometimes, and more. She doesn’t feel much about him, she only considers him to be the second Slytherin that is willing to talk to her. All of these result in Pansy Parkinson dislikes her. Melanie didn’t mean that way, she just talks to him, like she does to others. But, apparently Parkinson doesn’t think that way.

Now, she is walking down the hallways, on her way to the library. She walked past the girls’ bathroom on the second floor, where Moaning Myrtle is. She didn’t hesitate to go in there to check on her appearance, looking into the sort of dirty mirrors in the bathroom. Myrtle was nowhere to be found, she put her Charms textbook and her sketchbook on the edge of the sink, so she could adjust her own appearance, making sure she looks perfect since she told Benedict to meet her at the library.

“Perfect.” She finished adjusting her purple hair band, smiling lightly. Someone suddenly broke the silence.

“Look who is here? The outcast, and the traitor. Melanie recognized the voice within a second, she took a glance in the mirror, seeing Pansy and her own two followers. They both laughed out loud as Pansy spilled out the words. And the laughters annoyed Melanie very much.

“What do you want Parkinson?” Melanie said, as she picked up her stuff, turning around to face the girls. She was completely irritated, because Pansy Parkinson just won’t shut up about she talking to Malfoy. Of course Melanie knew what does she want, but it wasn’t her fault, Parkinson just overreacted it. This time, all she did was showing her drawings to Malfoy. Pansy came across them, talking awful stuff to Melanie in front of Malfoy, and he told her to shut it. She got angry, and walked away. “She did this to herself.” She thought as she stepping forward, about to leave the bathroom.

“Not so fast.” Three of them blocked her way out of the bathroom. Pansy said, she looked annoyed. She pushed Melanie’s left shoulder lightly. “What did you do to Draco?” Pansy dressed it as if Melanie casted some spells on him. Melanie felt really funny.

She almost bursted into a laughter. But she held it back, and said: “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Melanie’s lips formed into a thin line, she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Did you have Draco drink the love potion or something? Why does he keep talking and hanging out with you?” Pansy said seriously.

“Pfft, me? Draco? Love potion? Really?” Melanie laughed silently. “Can you be any smarter?” She mocked her. It is so obvious that she has no interests in Malfoy, she only redeems him to be a friend, like she has been telling the others. And she thought everyone knows it, apparently not.

Pansy looked even angrier now. “Don’t you mock me like that! What did you did you do to him?” She pushed Melanie’s right shoulder this time, but rougher and harder. Melanie was more irritated now, and kind of scared. She still kept the strong attitude, but still feared that Pansy would do something really awful. If she actually died here, no one would even know, because this is Myrtle’s bathroom, most people are too afraid to come here. She had started to come up all the bad possible situations, and none of them indicate that Pansy Parkinson would let her go.

“I did nothing!” Melanie sounded almost like she was shouting. She pushed her back in her right shoulder, with her left hand holding the stuff brought along with her. “You need to stop being a bloody idiot, Parkinson.” Melanie said, oddly calm.

Pansy suddenly erupted the anger that had been buried deep inside her heart. She pushed Melanie to the ground, Melanie struggled to stand up.

“What is your problem, Parkinson?” She groaned.

“This is not just about Draco paying too much attention on you. This is also about the honor of being a Slytherin.” She said as if she is above her, and more honorable than her. Melanie is proud of being a Slytherin, but that doesn’t mean she likes being different from her family members, she just thought that any students should be proud of their own houses. “You shouldn’t be friended with those Gryffindor students, you know how much other Slytherin students dislike them. And that’s why you are an outcast, and I’m not.” She suddenly waved her hand, ordering other two girls to grab Melanie by the arms, so that she could take away her textbook and sketchbook. “I just don’t understand why Draco would be willing to even be your friend.” She said, she is clearly jealous.

“I can be anyone’s friend, and you are not going to be one of them. Because you are an arrogant idiot!” Melanie shouted, Pansy threw her books to the wet ground of the bathroom angrily.

“Oops, my bad.” She grinned. At this point, Melanie almost cried, but she held back the tears, making her green eyes watering with tears. “You had better…” When she was about to begin to something probably very threatening, she got interrupted by a boyish voice.

“She had better what, Pansy?” A boy with light blonde hair was now standing by the entrance of the bathroom. It was Draco Malfoy.

Pansy, the two girls, and Melanie, all turned their heads to see who was talking. Pansy turned around nervously, a tiny sweat droop rolled down her forehead. “Draco?” Pansy was in such a state of shock.

“What are you doing?” He seemed really calm, so none of the girls could tell if he’s angry or not. “I was on my way to the library, and I heard voices coming from here. I recognized the voice, it was Melanie’s.” He seemed so careless about Pansy, as if he is so numb to her act of jealousy. “You, leave, NOW. All three of you.” He said as his eyes locked on Melanie, she turned her head to avoid looking at him in the eyes. Pansy ran out from the bathroom first, the other two girls let go of Melanie’s arms and caught up with Pansy as fast as they could.

Melanie didn’t say a word. Her emotion almost collapsed, but she held it back. She would never cry in front of Draco Malfoy, since he always makes fun of those who cry in front of him. She squatted down to pick up her soaking wet textbook and sketchbook, she was very upset. Malfoy walked towards to her, and lowered his head, watching her pick up the books.

“Are you… alright?” Draco asked nervously and tried his best to not to show too much empathy for her. Since he is not very good with these sort of things. He couldn’t even be bothered to squat down and look her in the eyes.

“I don’t need your sympathy.” She said, trying to hide her almost-collapsing emotions. She doesn’t fully trust Malfoy, or anyone in that family. That’s what everyone keeps telling her: Stay away from the Malfoys! “Stop thinking I will fall into your tricks, Malfoy.” She said, didn’t give Draco a single glance in the process of talking. She was busy wiping the water on her books with her sleeves.

“What trick? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?” He looked at Melanie, she was so focused, as if she was doing this intentionally. Draco assumed that she was hiding something form him. “Cassian, are you sure you are okay?” He asked, softening the solid attitude.

“I said, I’m fine.” She bit her tongue. “Now out of my way.” She brushed past Draco’s right shoulder, preparing to leave the bathroom.

“Wait,” Malfoy raised his voice, Melanie paused, two tears rolling stuck on the corner of her eyes. She didn’t turn around to face him, she just stood there. “You haven’t answered my question. What trick are you exactly talking about?” He sounded so calm, and that’s not what he usually is.

“It’s all plays,” She said, and sounded like she was crying. Malfoy seemed to realize that, he didn’t mock her, he was just shocked by the words she said. Plays? What does that mean? He thought. “Directed by the great and perfect, Draco Malfoy.” At this point, Draco was super confused.

“What are you talking about?” He frowned. “What do you mean plays?” When Melanie heard his question, she bit her tongue.

“Would you stop thinking I am some sort of idiot?” She dressed it as if she knew what Draco was thinking. But that’s not the case.

“What? I don’t…” He tried to say something, but Melanie interrupted.

“Yeah, you can take away that innocent act now. This isn’t the first time.”

“What in the world…. What are you talking about?” He raised his voice.

“Every time Parkinson bullies me, you always just so happens to show up and rescues me. If you’re trying to impress me, it’s not very helpful if you keep putting on shows like that.” Draco was speechless. That’s what she’s been thinking? Seriously? He blinked his eyes, surprised.

“You think me helping you is a show? What… Why would I ever do that?” His frown looked deeper. Melanie still refused to turn around and face him.

“I don’t know, how about you ask yourself?” She took a step forward, wanting to leave the again. “I’m leaving, don’t even try to follow me.” She said cruelly.

Draco stood there silently.

He watched Melanie out of his sight, he then started to walk to the library.

When he reached there, he only saw Benedict Blade sitting there alone, without Melanie. Draco walked past him, but Blade stopped him.

“Malfoy,” He said, concerned. “Have you seen Melanie?” He asked. “She should have been here 10 minutes ago. Do you have any idea where she is?” Draco paused.

He bit his tongue. “I don’t know.” He answered, but that’s a lie. He knows where she is, but he didn’t want to tell Blade. Is this the thing called jealousy? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t have the guts to admit that he actually cares about that weird girl. Draco left the library right after he answered him. Benedict Blade doesn’t even understand her, why would she keep hanging out with him? He thought as he walking down from hallways to hallways. She is definitely there, at the astronomy tower. She always goes there whenever she is in a bad mood.

Draco walked to the bottom of the tower, climbed upstairs, hearing sound of crying come from the dark corner in the tower. He walked towards the sound carefully, worrying that she might hear him. He got no time to admire the magnificent structure, or the delicate equipment. He just walked towards the sound.

“Cassian?” He walked towards her. Melanie was crying, she sat in the corner, burying her face between her thighs. Melanie didn’t hear him, she just kept crying. Draco felt awful, and this is very abnormal for him. He felt a twist inside his stomach, it’s really uncomfortable. But he still walked to her side, sitting next to her quietly.

It appeared that Melanie had acknowledged his presence, she lifted her head, wiping the tears, and tried to act tough again. “What are you doing here? I don’t want you here.” She said, choking her tears back. “Just leave me alone.” She buried her face between her thighs again.

“It’s not a show.” He said calmly.

Melanie slowly lifted her head up again. “What?” She widened her eyes, attitude became softer.

“I understand Parkinson, so I know what will she do to you if I be your friend. I always keep an eye on both of you. Especially you, Melanie.” He gulped. Melanie had a shocking look on her face. “You are my friend, I don’t know if you feel the same way, I don’t care. So I keep helping you, despite you might think I’m a hypocritical person.” Malfoy stated. Melanie was so surprised. She had never seen this side of Malfoy before, now she knows. “It’s real. All of those actions, were all real. Because I care.” He said, he tried his best not to sound actually soft and gentle, since that’s really out of his character.

“Pfft, you care? About me?” She finally smiled, Draco secretary felt proud of himself. “I’m honored.” She said sarcastically.

“You should be.” He said proudly.

Melanie’s eyes formed into thin lines, staring at Malfoy’s arrogant-looking face. “You are really annoying, you know that, right?” She said, grinning.

“You always say that. But is that one hundred percent true?” He looked away, locking his eyes on the high ceilings of the astronomy tower. He smirked slightly, it’s barely recognizable, but Melanie could tell that he was smirking.

“I’m not sure. I’ll keep it uncertain. Maybe I will reconsider your place in my heart.” She said, Draco felt warm inside his body.

“I have a place in your heart?” He sounded so surprised, Melanie felt confused.

“Why not? Didn’t you say we are friends? Of course you have a special place in my heart.” She said those words so easily, Draco felt a little ache in his heart.

Yeah, we are friends. And there’s no more than that, he thought. Draco smiled forcedly, trying to move that stupid, pitiful emotion from his body. “Sure.” He said, without any emotion in his simple word. “We should go back to the library, Blade is expecting you.” Draco stood up, slightly turning his body around to watch Melanie stand up.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot!” She was happy again, Draco felt less worried, and accompanied with her. “Thank you for reminding me, Draco.” She smiled at him, holding all her stuff close to her heart with her right hand. Draco was surprised when his name slipped out of her mouth, she had never called him that before.

“You just called me Draco.” He said calmly.

“So what if I did?” She answered, leaving Draco speechless. Then she suddenly grabbed Draco by the arm, walking with him arm in arm. “Let’s go to the library, together. In case Parkinson cornered me again.” She smiled confidently.

“So you trust me now?” He said, with little sarcasms in his words.

“Because it’s all real, isn’t it?” She said sweetly. Draco felt kind of weird, because no one ever trusts him before, Crabbe and Goyle are just so stupid that they will follow his any orders and believe in any words he says without any hesitation. But Melanie is completely different, she will rebel against him, but she also trusts him when it’s necessary, that is, she isn’t blind and stupid.

Draco smiled at the thought. Replying her with an oddly gentle tone. “Yes, it is.”

 

  



End file.
